After the Rain
by paige93
Summary: The war is over, and those who've survived have work to do. Not only rebuilding Hogwarts and the Ministry, but attempt to repair the damage to the entire wizarding world. Severus Snape/Original Female Character
1. Chapter 1

A/N- All characters belong to . Only the unrecognizable ones are mine.

After the Rain

Chapter 1

"We are here, this night, to honour those who helped to vanquish the Dark Lord Voldemort and his followers from our midst. Each and every one of you in this hall, have paid dearly for this victory ensuring future generations of withes and wizards live freely. We have given nearly all that we had to accomplish the seemingly impossible. Many heroes, however, cannot be here tonight. These people gave their lives fighting for our cause. We are here to remember them, to honour them, and to make sure their sacrifice will always be remembered. Please let us remember them now, and forever their memories will remain."

...

It's a clear night, and looking up I gather the impression that I can see into the heavens. Around me, tears fall freely from bowed heads to laps. My face is dry, however, and my head is one of the only who is not directed down. My eyes wander through the sky, catching on groupings of stars scattered throughout. My thoughts are with my eyes, drifting wherever they may please.

Someone has lifted their head, a red-headed mother, and is shooting me a dark look. I blink once to her and she scowls before re-bowing her head. I do wish she was not thinking of me as being disrespectful. That is entirely the wrong impression. I do know much more about remembering lost loved ones than many. But the time has come that I no longer mourn the loss of them. Death is not a miserable thing. It happens to everyone. Obviously, it is unjust when it embraces those before their time. But so is the world.

After the remembrance of those gone, came a list of their names. The assembled hundreds accepted it with sombre silence and sober expressions.

It was followed by the award ceremony, beginning with the Order of Merlin, Third and Second classes. Many people, very important to the war effort were recognized by the new minister, Kingsley Shacklebolt. Seven people were awarded with an Order of Merlin, First Class.

"Sirius Black." Harry Potter went up to receive this award on behalf of his godfather.

"Severus Snape." A tall dark haired man swept up gracefully, robes billowing behind him to receive his award. He stood next to Potter, his face an expressionless mask.

"Remus Lupin." Whoops, my turn. I stood up with a faint smile and walked up to the platform at the front of the room. Grasp Kingsley's hand; walk calmly to stand before this Severus Snape fellow who was looking at me slightly curious.

"Astoria Lovegood." Again I touch Kingsley's hand gently, accepting the medal.

"Ronald Weasley." From an unusually large group of red-heads, including the one woman who had been scowling at me, one tall young man emerged and fumbled up to get his recognition.

"Hermione Granger."Again from the red-heads emerges a young woman with curly brown hair. She goes to stand beside that Ronald Weasley.

"And finally, Harry Potter!" Announces Minister Shacklebolt. Young Mr. Potter grimaces at the announcement of his name, but goes to accept his award. Applause follows that seems to go on forever and a day before it is to be dinner and the dance.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- All characters belong to . Only the unrecognizable ones are mine.

After the Rain

Chapter 2

"Well done Astoria." Minerva congratulated with a warm smile.

"Thank you Minerva." I sit across from her.

"I know that Mariana would have been very proud." She continued. I offer her a warm smile. A soft hand touches mine from under the table and I look over to my niece.

"She would be so very proud of you as well my dear." I tell Luna, fondly brushing an errant curl out of her face.

"I think so." She says. "Ooh! Aunt Astoria! These are my friends." She said as a group of young adults took their seats at our large round table. I found myself looking at Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. They beam at me brightly and I greet them back. They took their assigned seats on the other side of Luna and begin to chat animatedly.

She was mostly speaking with Harry Potter, as the other two seemed intent upon speaking amongst themselves.

"How did you know Remus?" Harry Potter suddenly asked me, causing me to blush profusely when everyone else at the large table turned to listen in. Minerva sent me a sympathetic look.

"We were good friends. As well as your godfather and parents." Potter's mouth fell open.

"Y-you knew my parents?" I nodded once.

"Only for the last three years of their lives." I said, a small trace of bitterness seeping into my voice.

"And Sirius?" He asked.

"Yes I did Mr. Potter."I said with a small smile.

"Call me Harry, Ms. Lovegood."

"Call me Astoria, Harry." I told him.

"Oh Severus, you can take that expression off your face." Minerva's voice came from across from us. I looked to my other side and jumped when I found someone had filled that previously empty seat. There sat a very perturbed looking Severus Snape.

"Astoria, this is Severus." Minerva introduced. Severus continued to frown at me.

"I hardly think that becoming on a first name basis with the resident hero, _who_ I may add I used to change diapers for, is a thing for a frown of such magnitude." I told this Severus Snape, my gaze unbroken. I heard a slight choke noise from Harry Potter's direction, though I do not know it was from the comment, or the tone I was taking. Snape pursed his lips tightly.

"Indeed,_ Ms. Lovegood_." He sneered lightly. "But I was not only disappointed with your choice of acquaintances. _Minister Shacklebolt_ seems intent now to begin the dancing, and has me informing those at this table that the residents here who've just received Order of Merlin, First Class' are to begin the _festivities_." Harry Potter groaned. I sighed as well, I was a dreadful dancer.

"Oh, alright then..." Harry said with a scowl. "Luna, will you dance with me?" He asked, small smile taking up his mouth.

"Really? Oh, sure!" She said, giving him a brilliant grin. He stood up and offered his hand to her which she took immediately. I gave them a smile before scanning the large hall. I needed a dancing partner. Then I got an idea. I didn't know many people here, and as I was sure Snape was going to dance with Minerva, I needed to find someone quickly. I stood up without warning and went to the other side of the hall where Andromeda Tonks, a woman I had just recently met while arranging all of the complex decisions for Remus and Tonk's funeral, was sitting with her grandson, speaking with a lady with long blond hair and her sullen looking son who I took to be around Harry Potter's age.

"I am very sorry to interrupt , but I need a dance partner quite quickly. Do you think I could borrow Teddy?" I asked. She gave me a smile.

"Yes dear, go right on ahead. He doesn't seem to want to sit still anyhow." She said with a smile, handing the squirming young man over. I thanked her with a smile and walked back over to my table where the other Hero's were just arranging themselves. Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger were smirking at the sight of Luna's overly ruffled silver dress, that is, until I transfigured it slightly. Now, less ruffles and more sparkle. Luna gave me a wide grin when she notices what I had done. I gave Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley a cool smug look. Harry Potter noticed that I had Teddy Lupin balancing on one hip and came over; Luna following, still with a smile on her face.

"This is your dance partner?" He asked, looking at Teddy with a small smile.

"Yes indeed. The last time I danced at a party like this was with Remus. I was dreadful, but Remus was so very kind about it. I am hoping that his son will extent to me the same pardon." I told him with a smile, remembering that previous ball.

"I am sure he will." Luna said. I winked at her.

"Alright Ladies and Gentlemen! If the Hero's will join me on the dance floor please, we can get started." Came the voice of the Minister.

"Kingsley sounds irate; I wonder what's crawled up his-"

"Language, Mr. Potter." Came Snape's cool reprimand. Luna took Harry's arm and steered him onto the dance floor before he could speak back. Snape had his arm grasped by the tall blond woman that had been speaking to Andromeda just minutes ago. I looked over and saw Andromeda sitting with Minerva and envied them. Why didn't they have to dance? I sighed lightly again and carried Teddy over to the dance floor where Harry and Luna were looking slightly uncomfortable, well no, only Harry. Snape raised one eyebrow at my choice of dance partner before leading the blond woman to the center of the dance floor. I squinted at her, trying to decipher where I knew her from. Kingsley was getting more and more upset, so I resolved to remember later. I walked over to the group, Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger following.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- All characters belong to . Only the unrecognizable ones are mine.

After the Rain

Chapter 3

The music began and after a few minutes of swaying with an increasingly impatient Teddy Lupin, I gave up trying to act sophisticated. I lifted him high in the air, spinning around and around. He laughed like crazy, and I could feel the room's eyes on me. I couldn't help myself. I began to laugh as well. Spinning like a top and laughing like a maniac, I realized that in this moment, I was truly content. The war against Voldemort was finally over! I raised Teddy above my head and ceased the spinning. His cheery toothless smile was probably one of the most beautiful things I had ever seen. He kicked excitedly and I spun him again, slower this time so what I was doing may actually count as dancing.

As the night progressed, the songs got slower and slower. Nearly everyone joined in on the dance floor, and after not too much time, I was back to gently rocking a sleeping Teddy off to the side. Minerva and Snape danced over to me.

"Astoria dear, Andromeda wanted me to tell you that she would quite like to leave and put Teddy to bed now." Minerva told me with a smile, looking at the drowsy baby in half-concealed amusement.

"Thank you Minerva, I think it will soon be time for me to get Luna home as well. Where is Andromeda?" I asked.

"Oh don't you worry Dear, I will take Teddy over to her. Why don't you enjoy yourself a bit more? Have a dance with Severus. He is very good, if a bit tense." She said, gently taking the baby.

"Oh, thank you Minerva. Though I don't know about the dance, I am quite dreadful if you hadn't noticed earlier." I was sure she had noticed, and wondered why she wanted me to dance with Snape.

"I am sure Severus won't even notice." One look to "Severus" told me otherwise, as well that he was not in on whatever Minerva was scheming. I decided to indulge the Transfiguration Mistress.

"Very well then Mr. Snape, would you honour me with the next dance?" I asked him directly, causing him to look strangely at me.

"Very well Ms. Lovegood." He accepted slowly. At this, Minerva looked strangely gleeful. I gave her a look before she turned and strode away, Teddy tucked safely in her arms.

"She quite reminds me of Albus." I told a taciturn Snape.

"Indeed." He said subdued. I looked at him closely after his reply. He allowed the scrutiny, though looked away, over to the dancing people in the center of the hall.

"Forgive me, that comment was quite tactless."

"There is no need." He said simply, eyes returning to me. "Are we going to dance? Or was that just to get Minerva away?"

"That is entirely up to you. I would like to dance, if you will excuse my uncoordinated feet." I told him with a sigh. He lead me over to the floor and helped me to position myself accordingly to the song already beginning. As Minerva said, Snape was quite tense in dance, but was amazingly graceful. His hand barely touched my back, and the other held mine firmly.

"You are not opposed to dancing with me?" He asked after a while.

"Do I have reason to be?" I countered. His mouth thinned considerably.

"Many other in this hall have found quite a number." He told me. "You do know-"

"Yes, I do. I know quite a lot about you, as a matter of fact. Much more than those quite a few people." I told him, looking up to his face. His eyes bore into mine for quite some time.

"Yet I know nothing about you." He said slowly. I blinked once.

"What is it that you wish to know?" I asked. He looked over my shoulder at someone briefly, and as I was turned around, I found it to be the blond woman, though instead of being upset at my stealing her dance partner, she was smiling slightly to me.

"Why did you receive an Order of Merlin, First Class?" He asked, looking back to my face. I raised one eyebrow.

"I suppose I was being recognized for admirable performance in the war." I said slyly. The corners of his mouth turned down slightly.

"I should think so." He told me after some time, sensing my resistance toward the subject, but still curious.

"I... gathered information. I was forced to go undercover and pose as... Well, I did some favours for the light." I explained haltingly. Severus Snape looked at me in an almost calculating way.

"You were a spy?" He asked slowly. I sighed.

"If you insist upon being so colloquial, then yes. I suppose you could call me a _spy_." I said a little sardonically, nearly making him loose his footing. Then quite suddenly, he chuckled.

"Oh-ho Minerva's really outdone herself this time." He said with a twisted smirk which almost seemed a smile.

"I quite am unsure how to take that comment." I told him, confused.

"Minerva presumes that because I no longer have to play the once necessary role I did in the war, I should find a... partner." He finished, his air hardly that of laughter any longer. "Which _should_ be something quite out of her field of _interest_."

"Alright." I said, catching up quickly. "And she has deemed me fit to fill that role?" I asked with a frown.

"Unquestionably." He responded with a similar expression. I then smiled.

"Then perhaps she ought to not be so presumptuous. I should think we wouldn't like to condone such audacious behaviour." I said with a small smirk. Snape raised one eyebrow.

"I should think not. I would take it that you have a plan?" He asked acerbically.

"Incontrovertibly." I said with a wink. He smirked.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N- All characters belong to . Only the unrecognizable ones are mine.

After the Rain

Chapter 4

"Professor McGonagall, have you seen my aunt? I think I may have been bitten by a Fitchker on the dance floor, as I have just had the oddest painful sensation in my abdomen." Luna said, one hand on her stomach.

"Oh dear, yes I just set her to dancing with Severus. They should be right over- Oh; I don't see them on the floor. Why don't you just sit down a moment? I will see if I can find them." Minerva said standing and walking away. She didn't see Luna's small smirk that followed.

...

McGonagall checked the room and found that neither Severus nor Astoria were present any longer. She looked to the open doors on her left that opened into the courtyard.

"Oh, hello Minerva. How are you?" Rolonda Hooch asked, just having finished a conversation with Kingsley.

"Oh, fine Rolonda. I am just trying to find Astoria Lovegood. Have you seen her?" She asked, causing the other woman to nearly choke on her tongue.

"Astoria is _here_? Can I come with you?"

"Oh, sure dear. I haven't checked outside yet." Minerva said, taking the lead while suddenly very alert Madam Hooch followed only half a step behind.

...

"Oh! Professor McGonagall, have you seen Luna? I've been looking for her everywhere." Harry Potter asked a little loudly when he spotted Minerva and Rolonda.

"Oh yes, Harry dear she said she was feeling sick and I've gotten her to sit down inside. You should probably go to see her. And have you seen Astoria?" McGonagall asked worriedly.

"Oh, a little while ago. She and Snape were going for a walk out here. I think they went that way." Harry said, pointing. Minerva thanked him and walked quickly in the direction Harry had pointed, Rolonda still following.

...

Hearing Harry's cue, Snape and I got into position on the stone bench. As soon as we heard their crashing through the bushes I pulled Snape down on top of me, kissing him deeply. He wasn't a bad kisser on any account, though on his part he was fairly subdued. I nudged him slightly, motioning for him to play his role. He deepened it slightly. We heard Minerva's choking sound with satisfaction and continued.

"Merlin!" Minerva said, completely astonished. We broke apart slowly and turned to look in her direction.

"Oh, hello Minerva." Severus Snape said, letting a little fake annoyance leak into his tone.

"I-I apologize." She stuttered out before turning quite quickly and leaving, a deep blush on her cheeks. Though only now did I realize that Minerva had brought someone with her. That was _not_ part of the initial plan.

"Astoria!" I heard the familiar voice of Rolonda Hooch gasp.

"Bugger." I muttered darkly, only Snape hearing.

"What in Dumbledore's name are you _doing_? _And_ with _him_!" Rolonda asked incredulously.

"Hullo Rolonda." I said with a sigh. I put my hands gently on Snape's chest to signify that he should get off of me, which he did immediately.

"Oh Astoria!" Rolonda suddenly gasped, stumbling forward and into my arms. Severus Snape stood up and made to leave, but I grabbed onto his hand at the last moment. He looked at me confused and I discreetly shook my head, pleading him to stay. He frowned, but made no other move to go. Meanwhile the woman had begun sobbing onto my shoulder. I made a face when she began kissing her way up my throat.

"Rowe, please. Please stop. Darling, please." I muttered softly to her, trying to make her cease.

"I never thought I'd see you again." She cried into my throat. "I've missed you so very much." She continued to kiss my jaw, then up to my mouth.

"I have as well, but please just listen to me. Let's all go back to the party. We can catch up later. I have to take Luna home." I murmured into her lips. She seemed not to hear me, only kissed me deeper. I sighed in resignation. Damn, this wasn't working. "Darling, stop, please stop now. You can come with me, but I really have to get Luna home, and Mr. Snape wants to rejoin the party." At the mention of Snape, Rolonda pulled away from my face. She looked to the man, and then to our joined hands.

"Astoria, _what is this?_" Rolonda's face was coloring drastically.

"Darling_ please_-"

"Don't you "_Darling_" me Astoria Lovegood!"

"Rowe, we've been broken up for going on eight years now." I pointed out with a tired sigh.

"Yes! But that was because it couldn't be any other way!" She reminded with a smile. "And now you're back, and we can be together again. Like we're meant to be."

"Rolonda, please. We will talk about this later."

"There is nothing to talk about. We love each other." She said simply.

"I still have other responsibilities, other things to do. I can't just drop everything and come marry you." I sighed.

"Why were you kissing Snape?" Her mind must have just registered that fact. "You don't even like men."

"Sure I do." I told her.

"But you like women."

"Yes." I assured wearily, easily growing impatient with the conversation. "But Rowe, _please_ I have to go now!" And with that I yanked my hand free of hers and began to walk back toward the hall, Snape following impassively. Luna and Harry Potter were waiting by the entrance together, her saying something funny and he smiling brightly in amusement. I approached the pair with a smile, happy for my niece to have a real friend.

"Ready to go hon'?" I asked. She nodded once and turned to Harry.

"I'll see you Tuesday then?" He asked her.

"Ooh, yes. Will Ron and Hermione be coming as well?" Luna asked. Harry shrugged once.

"I know for sure that Neville is in. Malfoy, high and mighty as per usual, says he's still on the fence. So are most of the Slytherins we invited actually... The Ravenclaws, in general, seem to be leaning away from the idea, but I'm sure they'll come 'round. What little Gryffindors are left are of course ready to help, and so are the Hufflepuff."

"Excellent, I look forward to seeing Ernie again. Last time was in the battle, he was quite badly wounded and apparently his younger sister had managed to stay back from the evacuation. She was a Gryffindor." Was it just me or did Mr. Potter's eyes flash with... jealousy at the mention of Ernie? "See you soon." Luna said with a smile and a quick kiss to Harry Potter's cheek. I masked my own smile at the expression on the boy's face.

"Thank you." I told Snape gratefully. "Really." He nodded once, obviously still confused. "And I expect I will be seeing you again soon." With that I turned and strode away quickly, Luna and Rolonda following.

Luna grabbed my arm tightly and we apparated with a quiet 'pop' when we were clear of the school gates.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N- All characters belong to . Only the unrecognizable ones are mine.

After the Rain

Chapter 5

"I simply _cannot believe _you!" Rolonda was instantaneously screaming at me as she apparated just centimetres from where I stood. "You just up and _disappear_ on me whenever you wish." She emphasized with a snap of her fingers.

"Rowe, it wasn't at all 'whenever I wish', I had orders." I sighed.

"You were never as serious about us as I was!" She was getting louder.

"I was plenty serious! Besides, I was thirty! And _trying_ to enjoy my youth while I could. Whenever I got a free moment, that is. And I had other responsibilities. I wished then and I still do now that you understood that." I'll admit it, my exhaustion was showing.

"Oh fuck that." She snarled viciously. "How can you say that? Every moment you weren't with me, you were off buggering that bloody werewolf!" I froze at those words. "Oh... Oh no, Astoria, I'm sorry! I didn't mean-!"

"Yes you did." My answer was quiet.

"No! No I really didn't mean to-"

"Get out."

"Wha-? No, Astoria, _please!_"

"Get away from me, leave."

"No, I didn't mean anything. If you'd just _listen_-"

"_GET OUT_!"

...

"Good morning my dear." I looked up from my morning coffee and Quibbler two weeks later to receive a long yawn from my niece.

"Good morning." She smiled brightly.

"An owl came for you and left this." I said mildly. Immediately Luna rushed over to the counter, tearing open the seal, not noticing the ministry crest closing the envelope. I picked up the fallen envelope from the floor and examined the wax imprint curiously.

"I-I've been summoned to the ministry." She murmured. "Harry said I would be, to give my account for the hearings."

I received my own summoning a few days later. Only unlike Luna, I couldn't just give my statements. I was "asked" to give personal testimony in the hearings of all of the major convicted Death Eaters including Lucius, Narcissa and Draco Malfoy, Crabbe Sr. and Jr. Goyle Sr. And Jr. Markus Avery, the Carrows, Greyback and his pack, Stan Shunpike, Xavier Slewyn, Victor Rowle, Runcorn, Travers, Scabior, Yaxley, Rudolphus and Bellatrix and of course Rabastian Lestrange, my husband.


End file.
